Broomsticks and National Flags
by The Tree Wizard
Summary: The Hetalia Characters (Mysteriously aged down a little) are going to Hogwarts for their first year! Little do they know, an evil force lurks invisible around the school. An old defensive charm performed by Germania himself reveals, and takes action for the first time. What characters will rise? Can they tackle this mystery? {A whole platter of hinted ships-} -Enjoy! (:
1. The Que for sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Harry potter or any of their characters.**

* * *

A booming voice awakened the halls of Hogwarts,

A new year had begun.

England stumbled nervously into a hall full of curious eyes. Sitting at four long dark dining tables, were rows of students sitting on dark wooden chairs with long, grey tinged cloaks on. In front of the students, were shining goblets, gleaming saucers and plates. Above them were Enchanting and glowing candles that were floating. They bobbled or dotted around slowly over their heads.

Following closely, yet behind two people from the only person he knew,

America.

"Q-Quit w-walking so sl-slow" England (Arthur) spoke in a stuttered hiss aimed at America (Alfred)

His bright green eyes were glancing over the dark aligned tables from under his blond fringe, then to the hundreds of students looking at him, finally resting on the old, 'frail' looking wizard at the front. The aged wizard looked as if he could just simply be blow away in the wind.

As Arthur thought this, Alfred accidentally bumped into a short-ish girl in front of him with thick, long light brown hair. She turned around and attempted a glare, but was too nervous to make anything of it.

She turned back around.

Alfred shrugged, and kept walking, his blonde cow-lick in the middle of his forehead was bobbing high in the air, standing out unusually in an anti-gravity like way, amidst the dark dull grey of his robes resting on his shoulders.

Arthur sighed- _This will be a very…fascinating year_ , He thought as he caught a glimpse of a twinkle in the man-at-the-front's eye.

He twitched and nervously clasped a small tea-cup shard in his robe's pocket. The shard was the one thing from home that he could take around without anyone seeing. It was a treasured possession.

Further back in the line:

Romano (Lovino) was grumbling about being dragged here by Spain (Antonio), and then to make matters worse, he was put right next to his brother.

Italy (Feliciano).

"I sure hope this place serves pasta! ~Vee!"

"Shut Up Feliciano!" Romano hissed.

Italy gave him a crestfallen look, then quickly got distracted again as he turned and started waving to all of the older students sitting and watching attentively around them.

"That only lasted about two seconds." Romano thought gravely

"Ciao! Ciao ciao! Ciao-o-!-!"

Romano had been so quick to clasp his hand on Italy's mouth that he had fainted of shock. Italy lay limp in Romano's arms.

"Great. Germany is going to kill me, and now I have to drag him the rest of the way." Romano sighed. It had been a really long day, with the train-ride and everything. He grudgingly lifted up an "Italy" onto his back. "You Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Romano muttered, as he walked slowly on, annoyed.

The Old Wizard began to speak again and the entire hall fell into an immediate hush following it.

"Welcome, again!" The 'frail' wizard began smoothly, in such a volume that surprised all of the first years immensely.

"To another year at Hogwarts!"

The words echoed off the walls for a bit, before an Ill-attempted applause rang around the room. Everyone was tired and hungry. The Old wizard must have noticed this, as he added:

"And now, hold your stomachs a little longer, for now the sorting must begin."

But those words did have an impact, as the attention of the restless students sharpened and focused on the first years, a strange crooked wizard's hat was being carried across the hall by another old-ish looking woman, although her voice sounded stern, sharp and professional.

"First years, come up when I call your name." The Old-ish woman indicated to a small stool beside her, with another, surprising amount of energy. She gently drew out a scroll from her emerald-green robes, and unrolled it a little to reveal the first name.

The first person to be called out was "Aarossn, Kylie".

Arthur watched eagerly as the aged woman placed the overly large brown, worn, pointed hat on the young girl's head.

Silence followed.

"GRIFFENDOR!" the hat bellowed, making Kylie, and all of the other first years jump.

"It can TALK?" Alfred exclaimed, puzzled and muffled by a sudden applause.

Bursting applause and clapping exploded from a single table, they were all grinning and cheering merrily.

Italy woke/came back, Startled.

"Thank goodness" Romano huffed tiredly.

England shook his head, regaining focus, America was left in a daze.

The Old witch then shooed the startled girl off the step, and called yet another name. The girl stumbled over to the "Gryffindor" table and sat down. She beamed clumsily at everyone.

"Hey, Iggy! IGGY!"

England blinked and spun in a circle to see who was calling him; with his robes rustling around him. His Bright green eyes found America again.

"What is it?" England spoke in a hissed whisper, as the hall had become silent again.

"What's 'her' Name?" America asked quietly yet curiously back, while pointing a pale finger at the old lady at the front.

"Didn't you hear her, in the room before this?" England teased, his many eyebrow's raised.

"No, but I'm not deaf!

England 'Tsk-ed' softly, but loud enough for America to hear.

"Professor McGonagall, idiot."

"Oh," "-"

Their conversation had to end abruptly, as Professor McGonagall had suddenly called out a familiar name.

"Hey!" America exclaimed out-loud.

"How come -! -!" Today was obviously not the day for finishing sentences. The words echoed across the hall before Arthur had shushed him.

"Brainless git." He mumbled to himself.

The Name that Professor McGonagall had called out then was "Adran, Sadik"

Arthur knew, and more obviously America too,

That they were not the only countries there.

"Turkey… is here..?" Alfred mouthed to Arthur, moments later.

England gave a Swift, knowing nod.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed reading the first chapter, (if not, sorry...)**

 **Also, Please review, if you do, judge it lightly yet honestly (please?) as I would like to get better at this! **

**Thanks! :D**


	2. I'm a WHAT?

**Chapter 2, "I'm a WHAT?"**

It had been only 3 months ago when Arthur had first received his Hogwarts letter,

It came exactly 10 minutes after his third world meeting.

They were all a bit young (9-10 years of age), and new to the idea of meeting together, it was actually quite nerve-racking as Russia(Ivan) decided to try and lead the first one.

A year and a half had passed,

England sighed at the thought of it, as he checked his watch pointedly beside a tall metal "стоп-сигнал" sign while he waited for "something" - _Hopefully a bus,-_ England thought, to come. He did not have the slightest idea what came In Russia.

Yes, the meetings, ( _"For some reason….." Alfred had always sniggered,)_ are still held in Russia.

It was annoying flying all the way over too, England disliked having an "escort" 'travel' with him everywhere- _"You're still too young, Master Kirkland."_ The escort would always kindly remind Arthur, at every sigh or grumble that would escape his mouth.

Nevertheless, it had started to rain, and the gutters were soon trickling noisily with soothing patters. Arthur permitted his head to get somewhat wet, before opening out an umbrella. He had always carried one with him, England or not, a gentleman had to be prepared, or so he had read.

Arthur blew shortly and violently upwards to move his damp blonde fringe out of his eyes. A bit of the stress that kept threating to build was released in a swift, satisfying second.

Through the hazy rain, he spotted a pure white blur, " _No, it must be some-kind of bird."_ Arthur corrected himself.

As it flew closer, Arthur squinted to make out an owl.

It was flying towards him at a swift pace, and finally hovered down and rested on the ground in front of him. It had a large and browned letter in its mouth with a red wax seal on it.

" _What on earth…?"_ England pondered. The owl blinked at him expectantly as it, and the letter, were getting wet.

England slowly moved the umbrella over the bird, but still allowing himself some coverage too. With this, he bent down and sort of just gazed at the bird. Something was different about it, new and exciting, which caused him to un-expectantly ask a very peculiar question.

"Is this for me?"

A quiet mumble escaped Arthur's mouth, before he could pull it back in.

He wondered if the bird might respond,

Or give him the letter,

Or even do ANYTHING.

It didn't.

 _"_ _Blink. Blink."_

The bird gazed impatiently right back at small British boy, who found a soft pain threating to become worse in his heels.

 _"_ _Um…."_

 _"_ _Plop Plop Plop PLOP."_

The raindrops pattering on Arthur's umbrella were getting heavier and heavier.

England tried to do something else, as the owl still stood there, with no current obvious intention to leave. Its big black eyes were shining blankly.

He extended and lowered a hand under the letter, almost completely under it. The owl dropped it into his hand with a soft hoot, and opened its wings to fly back to whatever-strange-place it had come from.

Arthur clasped the letter in one small-hand, while the other was busy holding the umbrella.

The owl had begun to fly away, and a couple seconds later, it was just a tiny speck of white amidst the hazy grey rain-clouds.

Arthur stood up, reliving the building pain in his feet and heels.

He turned the letter over in his hand, In black-inked-handwriting were the words:

 _"_ _Mr. Kirkland,_

 _Bolshaya Lubyanka Street,_

 _Bryusov lane,_

 _Russia."_

Fascinated and puzzled, Arthur decided to council his one, Loyal and comforting friend,

Mint Bunny.

"What do you think?" England asked softly.

A small light pale green bunny, with little white wings (about the size of a pigeons,) materialized in mid-air, fluttering softly.

The funny thing is (well, only to England) is that he is the only one 'capable' of seeing this creature.

Arthur would occasionally get bothered or bullied by Russia, America or France (Francis), and when he is, he would normally run away or 'disappear' to a safe hiding place. (A spare room or even a wardrobe.) There, he would have positive conversations with his 'imaginary', (" _Hey!"-England)_ fluffy, Friend.

Mint bunny answered in a soft voice, "N-no-sure, It strange."

It Flew down to the England's hand and gently tugged at the letter with its tiny, fluffy, green paws.

"O..p..e..n!" it quietly said.

Arthur smiled nervously at his old friend, then opened the letter's flap gently to reveal a thick, folded piece of parchment.

His gut did a soma-salt.

Warmth poured from the envelope and into his fingertips, enlightening him and giving England a sense of anticipation, even in this weather.

Something magical is about to begin.

England excitedly read out the letter's contents:

 _"_ _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Kirkland,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress"_

"W-wizard school!?" Arthur spluttered in shock, almost dropping the letter.

Putting two and two together Arthur added:

"I'm a WHAT?"

It was too much to take in.

Only a night ago, had Alfred called, speaking about "some strange letter" he had gotten, and it told him that he was a wizard. Of course, England only just laughed and then forgotten about it, but for himself to have received the letter, well, let's just say that it holds a lot more reliability.

The rain let off a little bit.

 _"_ _It's probably just some joke of his."_

 _"_ _Yeah._

 _That's right._

 _Wait._

 _Hang on,_

 _What?_

 _Letter by owl? What? How?"_

A Bazillion questions flowed in and out of poor Arthur, making him terribly confused.

 _"_ _Bloody hell."_

Even After all of that, Arthur still carried out 'suspiciously' the letters instructions. After all of that, He ended up at the train station, on the first day of a sunny September.


	3. The Sorting Commences!

"Adran, Sadik!" Professor McGonagall spoke sharply, in a clear voice.

A boy with short-brown hair, clutching a small-white-mask strode up confidently to the step, sat down, and then awaited the hat with a smirk flashing in the other first-years direction.

The hat, was again laid swiftly down on Turkey's head, and only had a second passed until it blurted out:

 _"_ _SLYTHERIN!"_

Adran, unlike Kylie, had made a bee-line for a different table, one with many jeering/applauding students to the far left.

He sat down with the same smirk that he wore when walking up to the stool.

America twitched suddenly with annoyance.

Next to be called out was:

 _"_ _Arlovskaya, Natalia!"_

 _"_ _SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"_ _Beilschmidt, Gilbert!"_

To this, the hat when worn by Prussia screamed out again:

 _"_ _SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"_ _Bock, Edward!"_

 _"_ _HUFFLEPUFF"_

 _"_ _Bondevile, Lukas."_

 _"…"_ _The hat paused for 2 seconds, leaving poor Norway to shiver nervously._

 _"_ _RAVENCLAW!"_

Norway slowly walked over to the 'Ravenclaw' table, and sat down next to Estonia (Edward) with a half-bored-half-frightened expression.

 _"_ _Bonnefoy, Francis!"_

There was another short pause, before the hat called out: _"SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"_ _Branginsky, Ivan!"_

 _"_ _SLYTHERIN!"_

 _"_ _Carriedo, Antonio!"_

 _"_ _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Spain clumsily grinned and wandered over to the Hufflepuff table.

 _"_ _Chernenko, Irina!"_

 _"_ _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _"_ _Densen, Simon!"_

 _"_ _GRIFFENDOOR!"_

 _"_ _Edelstein, Roderich!"_

 _"_ _RAVENCLAWW!"_ the hat bellowed.

A few more names were called out, until it America's turn to come up:

 _"_ _Jones, Alfred!"_

America looked positively nervous, he stepped up and sat on the stool awkwardly.

 _"_ _GRIFFENDOOR!"_

An look of relief flashed through his face, as the nervous one that he had worn earlier immediately broke off.

Next it was Japan, which was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then it was:

 _"_ _Kirkland, Arthur!"_

" _–_ _me," Arthur thought._

He swiftly walked up to the stool, as many others before him had, then sat down.

Arthur was determined to not show any emotion what-so-ever. His face remained solid even through his legs, hidden by his cloak, were trembling with nervousness.

A soft weigh was felt on his head.

Seconds were going by extremely slow, until England felt as if time had stopped.

The hat spoke hoarsely, although it was only audible to Arthur:

"Now now, lets see… hmmmm."

 _"_ _You would do well in Gryffindor…I see Daring, yes, yes!"_

 _"_ _Alfred is there…"_ Arthur grimaced in his head.

"hmm… Hufflepuff wouldn't suit- but Ravenclaw?"

 _"_ _Interesting! Ravenclaw….? Yes There is a thirst for knowledge here…"_

 _"_ _Or in Slytherin, perhaps, I sense cunning, resourcefulness, oh!_

 _"_ _-…Difficult…very difficult indeed."_ The hat kept waffling on, as if there was no time in the world.

 _"_ _Lad."_ The hat said loudly, breaking it's unsoundly waffle.

 _"_ _Why don't you choose?"_

 _"_ _Wh-what!?"_ England thought, surprised.

He glanced at the Slytherin table and took in the atmosphere.

" _The people sorted into Slytherin don't seem too bad…"_

Arthur paused, and quickly ran through all the options in his head.

 _"_ _Ahhhh well. It won't hurt…"_ He sighed softly, deciding not to overthink it.

 _"_ _Um, Slytherin…?"_

 _"_ _Alright, best you don't regret it through."_ The hat answered thoughtfully.

 _Arthur's stomach tightened._

 _"_ _SLYTHERIN!"_ It finally bellowed.

England, taking of the hat and keeping a mask of solid expression on, walked carefully over to the far left table and sat down.

When he looked around at the members of the table, England saw France, chatting quietly away with Prussia excitedly.

 _"_ _DAMMIT!"_ He thought viciously. England completely forgot. _"That_ _ **frog**_ _is here!"  
-_

Lots of more people were called out.

Romano was grumpily sorted into Hufflepuff, with Italy bouncing joyfully yet inattentively behind him.

Romano sat down scowling. He was sorted into Hufflepuff by a mistake.

It was all a mistake.

He couldn't possibly be a wizard.

It was just Spain being a jerk.

Yeah.

That's right.

The Hat stupidly sorted him into Hufflepuff, He wasn't even a wizard.

Oh yeah, that hat told him that he was one of them, that he belonged, and even for a split second he believed it.

Reality slapped him hard _. "I-I will never be good enough."_

The thoughts swelled up like a wave of sorrow and pain, alone and singled out amidst the many joyful exclamations flittering around the hall.

Romano glanced at Spain, joyfully beaming at him.

He looked down in anguish.

Tears threatened to well up, but Romano fiercely choked them back down.

Beside him, sat down a cheerful 'Italy'.

Lovino pulled together a thin rope together of his last remaining strength.

Putting on a similar mask of blankness as England,

Romano awaited for the sorting to finish up and an excuse to go to bed.

The food soon appeared and echoes of clinking cutlery soon began in a soft rattle.

 _"_ _I'm not hungry."_

Lovino slid his plate forward, dismissing the confused looks of concern from Italy and Spain, and left.

He already had an idea of where to go and what to do, from a conversation with a Hufflepuff prefect he had moments ago.

"Alright, so you go down the hall-"

 _"_ _I know."_ Romano interrupted, _"Just tell me where….and what I do."_ he puffed sadly.

 _"_ _None of it will matter in the morning anyways, they will realize that I am different soon enough…"_ He thought, still plastering a fake smile on his face.

Lovino disappeared past the doors of the great hall.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **What do you think? -I am sorry If you dislike some of the outcomes, I tried my hardest to sort them all correctly. (N** **evertheless** **, nobody is perfect...)**

 **I am toying with emotions at the moment-o (its quite fun) But I will start the plot hopefully asap.**

 **~Also, If you have any Ideas for a evil guy/s, I will take them gratefully. (:**

 **Review Replies:**

Snowy-Maplette: Thank-you! I do appreciate your help!

Fanfictioninspired: Thank-you too! I will do my best! (:

 **^J^-PLEEEEASE REVIEW! :3**


	4. Settling in?

**A/N:**

 **Hey Guys! (the fact that you are _still_ reading this far makes me ever so loved!) ~Even through this story isn't...yeah. You get my drift.**

 **As promised, I give thee PLOT! :3**

 **Warning: It gets a _little_ dark, and I am beginning to form the Magic Trio! (I know, I know, overused. But hey, it sure _is_ fun!)**

 **Enjoy, loyal readers! (And please review, just 10 seconds of your time, PLEASE!-It encourages me to write more chapters, FASTER.)**

* * *

Arthur followed a 'Slytherin' prefect cautiously deeper down a spiraling staircase to their common room along with all of the other sleepy Slytherin first years. He was the most tired, and his steps showed so with their heavy 'plunking' amongst the soft patters of steps from the other students. The combined step's sounds were echoing off the walls, maximizing their volume.

Arthur was getting a headache. Even amidst the soft throbbing in his head, he was deeply fascinated with Hogwarts so far, it was all, well you could say:

 _"_ _Enchanting….."_ England smiled at the thought.

The smile was quickly swallowed by his lack of energy. Blankness took over again. The ache in his head silently threatened to grow worse.

He kept absent-mindedly walking deeper down the infinite spiral of stairs, faint-heartedly admiring the merrily burning torches hanging on the walls.

All of a sudden his 'headache' exploded into a burst of sudden pain. All went black.  
-

Romano Had just stepped into his dormitory, he flung the door shut behind him.

 _"_ _Snap!"_

He closed his eyes.

The other Hufflepuffs would probably come in about a little while,

 _"_ _I still have time before the noise comes"_ He thought, while opening his tightly-packed trunk at the end of a four-post bed and hastily throwing on his PJs.

Romano stood in the center of the room and stared at his bed.

The beds didn't look half-bad.

It would be so nice to just,

Rest.

Rest?

He wasn't actually that tired anymore.

 _"_ _Now that I am here, and since it's probably my last night too, I might as well do some looking around."_

His hand was already resting on his dormitory's door handle when he heard muffled shouts from outside the common room. He jumped in shock, before creeping up to the common-room's exit suspiciously.

Opening the door, he peered out curiously.

Nothing could have prepared him for this sight.

Romano let out a stifled gasp in horror.

Bodies, limp and motionless, lay crowded and overlapping just before the door; up till the end of the corridor.

A handful of those people were bleeding, simply from landing on their noses or falling on the sharp edge of a nearby painting.

He quickly sat those people up, with much horror and disgust, their warm scarlet blood dripping on his hands as he did so.

 _"_ _Are they…dead?"_ the back of his mind dared to ponder.

Romano shuddered and quickly swooped down to the nearest person, resting his head on their chest, waiting for a heart-beat.

A soft thumping rang in his ears, showing a sign of life.

Relieved yet suspicious, Romano turned to find Spain and Italy, they must be here too.

 _There._

Lying against the wall and floor, was Spain and Italy. Draped against the cold stone like an old rolled up rug, they looked just as horrifying and dead as everyone else.

Romano, doing a sort of hop-scotch like motion, jumped and stepped over the bodies to reach them.

"Spain!"

"Italy!"

"Guys! Come on, wake up you morons!" Lovino shouted out in great disbelief and fear.

Choking back tears for the second time that night, Romano violently shook Italy with carelessness, his heart beating was fast while silently begging for him to come round.

"Italy!"

"ITALLY!"

 _Nothing._

He leapt up, shaking his head in despair.

It was then, Norway (Lukas) emerged suddenly from around the corner behind Romano, and walked silently up to him, extending a pale hand:

He lightly touched Lovino on the shoulder.

Romano Jumped, "CHIGII!" (AHH!)

"Hush.." Norway breathed. It came out as dull and barely audible.

Lovino quickly turned around to face the pale blonde figure. He had a strange floating curl that supposedly 'hung' off the side of his head.

"Wha-"

"Be quiet and listen." Norway cut in, with the air of an impatient parent.

"It seems that we are the only ones conscious, as far as I have checked, all of the other houses are regrettably not. These strange events, according to a book I recently read, hasn't happened in a 100 years. "

"Wait-"

"The thing that did this, was supposed to have been executed, but here we are." Norway continued on thoughtfully, brows narrowed in mystify.

"WAIT. A. SECOND!" Romano exploded, and began firing questions at Norway at an alarming speed.

"WHY IS EVERYONE UNCOUNSIOUS?"

"WHY AREN'T WE?"

"WHY, FOR TOMATOS FRIGGEN' SAKE, DOSE THIS HAPPEN NOW?"

"WHAT DO WE D-

"Geez! Settle down, and keep your voice low!"

"-WHY SHOULD I LISTEN T-"

"Because, you 'idiot'," Norway began, emphasizing, "If you haven't noticed, 'I', am the only one –Wait, 'we' are very likely that only ones that are still up. And don't shout, twit, that thing responsible could still be here.

 _'_ _whoooooooh'_

A small gust of wind streaked through the Hufflepuff corridor.

The torches on the walls went out.

Norway desperately rummaged through his blue lined robe-pocket to find his wand.

"it…m-must be here s-somewh-AHHHHH!"

Norway fell immediately and roughly onto his knees and clasped his hands to his head, groaning with immense pain.

He crumpled down onto the floor in the empty darkness.

Loud painful groans was the last thing Romano heard,

"n-norwh-w-ay!"

His eyes drooped, not being able to hold them up anymore, darkness swept in on him like a crow gliding down on its prey, he crumpled down onto his knees, and toppled sideways onto the ground with a soft 'thud'. His Hair lay loosely on the floor, curl and all, with an arm bent in a curve directed towards his face, fingers lightly touching his own nose. The other arm however, was extended away, with five bloody fingers stretched out, reaching for any possible help.

Help that would never come,

That night.

* * *

 **BWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I am only _just_ Starting to boil the water. :3 (Yes. this story is like cooking pasta. #Pastaforeva)**

 **Also, I am wondering if Romania has any interesting ships. Please tell me if you do know of some.**

 **:D**

 **You know what would make me soooo happy...**

 **REVIEWING.**

 **THAT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

 **YUP!**

 **:3**

 **Review replies:**

 **Sorry, I don't know who you are, guest, but Thanks! :3**

 **~Thats all. (I wish I had more :O)**

 **~Still, At least I have three. _That_ is pretty awesome.  
:)**

 **Stay Radical, Loyal readers!**

 **~Tato wiz,**

 **~OUT!**

:3 (meow)


	5. Early Morning Inquiries

**Hey guys, Wow, and you are back? Thanks so much! ^w^ -I don't have much to say here, so I will leave you to it!**

 **:D**

* * *

England woke up with a start, panting.

Beads of sweat clung to his forehead. He rubbed his eyes, wincing at the newly-found cut under his left eye.

Arthur opened his eyes, and blinked to adjust them to the darkness. It was probably still early in the morning.

"Where…am I?" He allowed himself to ponder out-loud. "Oh, right. I must have fainted or something..." He sat up cautiously from the stony steps that had given his neck Hell, and looked around, much to his sore-neck's distaste.

The staircase was crowded with fainted people, laying down on the steps and draped against the wall, looking as if they all had merely fallen asleep suddenly.

 _"_ _I wonder if they got a headache as well….This is all too suspicious."_

Sighing softly, England got up, and began to climb the many tedious stairs, in hope of finding a teacher or even _anyone_ that was conscious.

The air was dry and icy, it sent shivers up his spine.

England softly stepped out into the empty halls of an unconscious castle. An eerie silence tightly held the atmosphere around him.

Eventually, Arthur found his way to the great hall. He soon found himself standing motionless and supposedly alone in the deserted hall.

Suddenly, a small gush of wind streaked past him. After this, Arthur picked up a muffled sound, probably coming from afar. The sound steadily grew louder, stopping in between pouts. Apart from the weird 'gust', the most intriguing thing about this situation was that there was a panting 'boy' running ferociously behind the mysterious 'gust'. He emerged suddenly in front of the great oak doors, skidding to a stop to turn into the hall. He was; while doing all of this, loudly shouting out strange 'threats'. His shouts broke the misty silence, the stranger was still appearing to be running determinedly after …?

Nothing? The gust of wind?

 _"_ _What!?"_ England thought, bemused.

"HEY! YOU! COME BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!

"YOU IDIOT DEMON!"

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!"

"Hey! Stop! What the heck are you doing?"

The boy had stopped, just as England had demanded. He seemed torn, as he glanced at the window, where the gust had left, then at Arthur, then at the window again.

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy strode up to England, still panting heavily.

This guy had brown hair that dropped in a curve down to his shoulders, with a fringe that was rashly parted to a side. He wore a smirk that seemed to cover the obvious signs pointing out his lack of sleep. Hidden in his smirk, was a tooth that seemed to 'stick' out, in the shape of a small fang. His eyes were a dull red, they drooped with weariness. This strange 'guy' (that, may Arthur add, looks suspiciously like some vampire,) also seemed to be highly jumpy as he kept nervously clutching his wand. Arthur's attention wandered to the color inside the stranger's robes.

 _"_ _Ahhh, red-lining, must be a Gryffindor….."_

"Hey!, I didn't think anyone was conscious!" The boy chirped with weak excitement

England was caught unaware, being in a train of thought or even his newly formed 'observations'.

"Oh! Um…me neither, but obviously we are. Also, what on _Earth_ were you doing?"

"Me? I was just simply….trying to catch the blasted thing that did all of this!" The 'Vampire guy' exclaimed with sarcastic annoyance. "Not the first time either, (sigh) I have been at it all night."

"What? At a gust of wind?"

"No! Didn't you see it? It was quite ugly indeed, a black and withering mess in a tangled cloak. Not pretty, dude."

"May I point out that 'yelling' at it, won't get it any closer?" England asked softly, wondering if this guy could be delusional.

"Hold it, ' _Prieten'_ , have you been up chasing a 'demon-thing' all night?"

"No but-"

"Exactly. Now please lay off my case, another thing, have you tried to wake anyone up yet? Gotten anyone to come round?"

"No wh-"

"Don't bother anyways." 'Vampire guy' cut in again, with a sad gleam in his eyes. "They won't come round, no matter how hard you slap them." An evil flicker replaced the sad.

England sort of glared at the guy for a couple of seconds in thought, before speaking again.

"This is awfully strange. I wonder…..Wait." Arthur paused momentarily "First things first. My name is Arthur, What is yours?"

"Dude. We go the same world meetings. I am Romania, remember? He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"There is no need to use our fake names, _England._ "

"Right…." England replied sheepishly, remembering that it was only the last meeting, had they decided to give themselves fake-names. Be in mind, England was actually growing quite fond of his.

The two sort of just stood there awkwardly for a second.

This second didn't last too long, as Romania seemed to pick up on something.

His eyes suddenly narrowed, gleaming with new-found energy.

"We will have to talk later, because _it's_ back."

He quickly motioned for Arthur to join him with a hand, before speeding off, to give chase.

England seemed to have no choice but to follow.

"Ugh."

* * *

In a different corridor, a different part of the castle, there lay a pale blond figure, with equally pale skin, sleepily blinking.

Norway had just came round, he sat up from his place of 'slumber'-If it was even slumber, anyways.

Looking around, he saw Romano, limp against the ground, just as he was a few moments ago.

 _"_ _Why it is always me? Why do 'I' always wake up?"_

Norway softly rubbed is head, attempting to pat down his bed-hair. Only this time….there was no bed.

He had just remembered the headache he got before he lost his consciousness. It was huge, and just as painful.

"Why?"

"Had anyone else got it? Was it just me?"

In an effort to push some of his questions out, he shook his head in an attempt to refocus.

Immediately, Norway got up to prepare to leave, he quickly brushed off some lingering dust on his robes. He again, decided to continue his hunt for anybody that was conscious, as if nothing had happened.

He strode out of the corridor, not even looking back.

He didn't spare a single glance for the unfortunate Hufflepuffs,

It was hard enough already anyways.

Seeing his brother and close friends in such a…a horrifying state.

Fainted.

Sprawled out on the icy stone floor.

Even _bleeding._

He would never forget it.

Or would he?

* * *

 **Aha! readers, please take that last line into account, as it is quite important! Yup, I am just going to put it here again:**

 **"Or Would He?"**

 **There you go. a slight insight to the very thick and juicy plot I am preparing for you guys. :D Have fun.**

 **Another thing! I am really sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter! Thank-you for your patience! (I just had a heapa' assignments and junk...)**

 **Credit for helping me form some new plot and stuff: Hondo Kiku, (Code-name, lol) :D Thanks mate!**

 **Also: 'Prieten' = 'Friend' in Romanian. (this is as far as I know, please correct me if I am wrong!)**

 **Review replies: (Wow! Two!)**

Starinvelaris: Thank you sooooo much! That totally made my day!

Evettege: Naw, I hope I can satisfy those cravings! :D (I will do my best, as per usual!) ~Thanks!

 **~PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

 **Ok, welp, sorry for the long rant, and I do hope to see you next chapter!**

 **Stay radical!**

 **Tato wiz,**

 **OUT!**

 **:3**


	6. Tapestries and Aluminium

**A/N:**

 **Hey again! Just wanted to thank you guys (again) for continuously reading my story, ya'know, 'keeping up to date.'**

 **So yup, more plot!**

 **And Yup, Also, Pleasssse, just at the end, review! Anything! Even just a smiley-face can make my day! (** Ahem, Starinvelaris : **) ~Thanks!**

 **Before you continue, read the title again.**

 **-Confused? Ok nice! Twill' make sense soon!**

 **Alright then, please sit back and enjoy! (sorry for my ranting!)**

 **:3**

* * *

Romania's heavy, fast paced steps echoed off the walls. Not only that, but England was calling out in confusion, following the hasty Romanian figure.

"Hey! What exactly _are_ we chasing?!" "Hey! Stop!"

"Can't you see it?"

"No! You are hallucinating!"

"I Promise, I. Am. Not!"

"Tch." England sighed.

Romania suddenly skidded to a halt.

Both were already panting heavily, hands resting on their knees.

"Why." - "Did we."- "Stop?" England managed to blurt out, between sharp intakes of breath.

"Because, two reasons-" Romania stopped shortly, in an attempt to catch his own breath as well.

"-Okay, one: _It_ stopped. He's currently standing in"-"the middle of the next room, and two: the thing hasn't noticed us yet. This could be our chance!" Romania finished quickly, silently plunging a fist into his other flat hand.

"Oh. How can you see that?"

"I dunno, I can just see it there in my head."

"Ok, now, assuming that _it_ actually exists, Mr. hallucinations-"

"Look. I'm not crazy, just believe me, ok?"

England rolled his eyes, but nodded shortly afterwards, after having received a threatening glare that Romania shot in his direction.

 _"_ _I will just go with it for now, I am sure that there will be a way to get him some help later."_

The doubt must have shown in his eyes as Romania spoke up again:

"Ya think I've lost it? Don't you?" He inquired, sighing softly before brushing it off. "Never mind."

"So back to the plan: Do you know any spells? Ok, ok, I know that it's like, the first night and all, but we need _something!_ All I know is one spell that I read about a few months back, but I doubt appearance-charms will do anything here." He finished, hope flashing through his eyes.

"All I know is, that we obviously can't do much here. I am a first year, idiot, don't expect much." England cringed at the last part. Romania thought he could do it, Romania thought that he was able, that he was the key, the solution, but _no-oh._ He probably just got in the way.

"Tch" _Stupid-monster-guy and his awful timing._

England, was a person that absolutely hated to be defenseless, to be useless and to just 'run away' from 'Mint-Bunny-knows-what.' Running away was the last on his mind, not an option.

"I will absolutely not be beaten by a stinkin' imaginary creature!"

"Alright!" Romania cheered

"Ok, so what do you reckon we should do?" He added thoughtfully.

"We don't have magic, but we can use a couple of those tapestries on the walls!"

"Ok, that could work, what do we do with them?"

After a quick discussion on planning, the two 'brave' first-years, without any magical experience what-so-ever decided to take on the mysterious 'invisible' creature. Arthur had also managed to finally believe poor Romania on _its_ legitimate existence.

"Alright, let's go! Operation-Visible-sheet is in commence!"

"Hurry up, idiot, this isn't a spy movie!"

Romania sighed and -being the only one to see it-, dashed out of safety first, into view of the 'thing'. He turned around on the spot, hands quickly grasping a nearby tapestry and then ripping it off with a tremendous amount of force.

 _"_ _That's the signal."_ England thought, at the sound of a great streaking tear; still marveling at the-kid's strength.

England jumped out from behind the wall that had concealed him, and then turned, like Romania, and reached for his tapestry, just as they had planned.

At this moment, only a few corridors away, Norway had heard Romania's skirmish, and began to sprint towards it, praying that somehow everything would be ok.

 _"_ _Well, since when has anything that has happened this morning, or night, been ok?"_

Of course, he had no Idea of what he might find at the other end.

Meanwhile, Romania began to clutch at ' _it's_ legs, showing England the monsters location.

"Right'o, thanks!"

The thing (unseen to England) had long metallic fingernails, and began to scratch at the poor Romanian figure, which was still barely, yet bravely clinging on.

"England, Now!" Romania gasped out, as he had to finally let go of the vile-creature's 'legs', He had received too much pain to continue.

The next minute sped by _so_ extremely fast.

Romania lay flat on the ground, arms bleeding slightly and still tightly clutching his tapestry for dear life.

England jumped back in retreat, squinting his eyes before witnessing a deafening:

 _"_ _CRACK!"_

The loud cracking sound had only fazed him for a fleeting second, as he pursued forth (still closing his eyes), and leapt out at the 'monster', surprising it. England pulled his velvet-red tapestry over the top of it, tightening it at the bottom, making the 'thing' double back and fall over.

He hastily opened his eyes.

The thing lay flat on the ground, head covered with a red cloth and was currently struggling ferociously.

It was indeed odd, as England could now actually see legs, kicking about off the ground, a body and even arms.

"OFFF!? MFF MFF!"

"Hey look! I can see it now!" England exclaimed cheerfully, still pinning down the cloth with both arms.

"MFFFFFFF!"

"-Come to think of it, it looks awfully human to me, don't you think…?" he added, a serious tone beginning to re-etch itself back into his speech.

Romania sat up, looked over, and flopped back down, letting out a soft groan.

 _"_ _And I thought that '_ _I_ _' was the idiot."_

"Mffffff!? Mfff! LH MEAFFF GH!"

England gasped, he glanced guiltily down at the figure, finally realizing what he had just done. He immediately tore off the cloth, freeing his struggling 'prey'.

"I-I am s-so sorry!"

The figure gasped and spluttered, before glaring daggers at England and exclaiming:

"Du potet hodet!" the figure snarled.

Romania, finally deciding to sit up, gaped at their new acquaintance.

"Ahh!... b-buna… N-Norway!" He managed to spit out.

"Dung-g Brains! All of you!" Norway coughed, hissing.

England frantically glanced at Romania, shooting him a sort of: -'How-do-you-even-remember-people's-names-like-that?'- look.

In answer to this, Romania just shrugged, he then went back to gaping at Norway's sudden appearance.

England spoke up again, finally.

"So, we still have a huge question on our case."

Romania chirped up: "Yeah, what? We just answered one, 'how to catch a Norway', for goodness sa-"

Romania stopped abruptly, at receiving yet _another_ glare from Norway.

"The question is actually, _Romania,_ How _did_ 'it', escape?"

"Apparition." Norway's voice cut through, icy and dull as ever, still holding a very-shocked-Romania under his glare.

"Pardon m-"

"Git, don't talk over me. We are not friends. You, are in my debt."

"….."

"As I was saying," Norway continued, "Apparition. I heard it, you heard it, it was clear as day."

It was Romania's time to talk again: "Heard _what_ , exactly?"

"The 'cracking sound', dimwit."

"..…"

"Romania! Your arms!"

His arms, more by the second, was slowly getting drenched in blood.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that…."

"How do you fo-…? Nevermind!" England muttered this under his breath as he kneeled down to one of the scrunched-up tapestries on the ground. He fumbled it between his fingers for a bit, searching for a loose split, before tearing it into long strands.

Soon, he had made a neat pile of torn-cloth, he quickly handed it over to his very pale-looking 'friend'.

"Here. It will have to do for now." England finally said, handing the strands to Romania, and breaking the silence that had previously followed the sound of fabric being torn.

He mumbled a quiet "thanks" and began to wrap up his long, bleeding scratch wounds.

Norway, then quickly got up, strode over to Romania and clasped his hand tight to prevent him from bandaging any further.

"Stop!"

"E-excuse me?" Romania bleated weakly.

"Look, in your wound!" Norway pointed to the cuts going down his arms.

Sure enough, there was two silver flecks of metal, deep in the cuts, but still showing enough above the skin to be visible.

Romania gasped in pain, as he plucked them out of his arm, and placed them on the ground below him. Norway crouched down to examine them, obviously not caring about the whimpering Romania in the slightest.

"Yep, metal. Whole chips of it. Hmmm… wait, this is aluminum! He exclaimed, not minding the scarlet drops of blood that clung to it. "Yes, see! It's so light!" Norway demonstrated, weighing it with his hands. "And its light tinge! Yes. Defiantly aluminum."

"And this is important, _how?_ " Romania shot back, England remaining silent in thought.

" _It,"_ Norway hissed, "Can help us define the use, and means of the weapon that has …ah…'harmed' you."

"But-but I don't see how that could involve u-"

England spoke up, cutting in finally after his long blank drifting: "It can help us figure out how, or even 'why' every single person but us fainted. It might be the solution and answer to catching this guy. We could solve a case, just like the detectives at my place! Don't you see, this could get us out of this mess?" England glowed with hope, at the thought of investigating a case.

"But what now?" Romania piped up, diming England's rare-optimistic moment.

"Yes, indeed, what now?" Another voice came from the end of the corridor.

England glanced over down the corridor to find the source of the voice.

He froze in shock.

It had seemed that the teachers, and now possibly the students, were beginning to regain consciousness.

Romania, Norway and England exchanged guilty looks.

"Could you please explain yourselves?" The first teacher peered at them crossly from under his narrow-rimmed glasses.

England and Norway couldn't, they were caught in surprise.

"Um…Its just that…"

"No no, Harrison," A feminine figure sighed, interrupting a tongue-tied Romania, and directing her speech to the first teacher. "This is not the time. We can save it for a _detention."_ She continued, emphasizing the last word.

The second teacher had a girlish, high pitched tone that made you want to strangle something. She acted about in a flirtatious manner, displaying and flicking about her long, fake eyelashes.

It was getting on England's nerves. He was absolutely disgusted. Getting told off by someone like ' _this'._

"You heard me!" She snapped at them, noticing the dazed look on Romania's face. England was trying ever so had not to snarl, and Norway. Well. Norway was just poker facing, as usual.

"Detention, tomorrow morning! Show up at about…..8:00. I would do it tonight, but ya 'know, but us teachers have a big mess to clean up tonight."

"But we didn't do anything!"

The second teacher glared at England's outburst, before replying with a smile: "I bet you did kiddo, why else would you's be here, and no one else? Heh…." She trailed off in thought, before speaking again.

"Doesn't matter right now, go to your dormitories. I am expecting you lot,-" She indicated, jabbing a finger at them, "-tomorrow!"

"Françoise! They are first years! Don't be so harsh!"

"Sheesh, I am not!

England looked like he wanted to put up a fight.

It was only when he felt a tug on his sleeve by Romania, had he dismissively shrugged and melted back into a weary eleven year-old child, but even so, he was still rooted to his spot.

"Now!" 'Mrs' Françoise hissed, lashing out her pointer finger in the direction of the corridor away from them, unaffected from her quarrel.

He sighed, and turned on the spot, following Romania and Norway begrudgingly out of the corridor.

The first teacher spoke up again to their defeated backs, smiling slightly with kind eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"We shall see you in the morning, then."

Both teachers turned and strode out of the corridor in the opposite direction, puzzling over the recent events.

* * *

 **More A/N:**

 **:) :O**

 **Wow! My longest chapter yet! -I couldn't just finish it at my usual, say, 800-1500 words! This plot is keeping me writing! I am so excited! (Choo Choo! 'The plot has left the station, I repeat, the plot has left the station!' XD**

 **Anyways, yah, its exam week, and yall know what that means: Stress, Procrastination, and writing fan-fictions. -Oh yeah. and study. (I think.. :O)**

 **-So there is my excuse for taking soooooo long. THERE!**

 **Also, I really think that this story is headed someplace interesting! So keep reading, ok? :) (thanks)**

 **Ok, so enough with my ranting about life,**

 **Review replies: (Woo hoo!)**

Starinvelaris: Thank-you! (x2!)

Guest: Ahahaha! Its ok, Romano, You will always be good enough for us. XD (thanks!)

Karloska9999: Aww Thx! Hey, your English is even better than mine! (its kinda sad actually...) Anyways, mucho appreciated!

 **Some translations: (ruff translations, I apologize if they are dodgy)**

Potet Hodet= Potato Head **(Norwegian)**

Buna= Hello **(Romanian)**

 **Well, please Review! That would be rad!**

 **-Annnnnnd I will see you next Chapter!**

 **:D**


	7. Meeting 'Mrs Bonnefoy'

**A/N: Welcome back, again! Plz Enjoy!**

 **:D**

* * *

Before parting for bed, Norway, England, and Romania stopped in the middle of the next corridor, making sure that they were out ear and eye's length from the very 'odd' teachers.

England spoke up in a hushed voice: "So, you kept the metal?"

Norway grinned in the darkness of the candle-lit corridor.

"Naturally." He answered softly, holding up the fine pieces with a handkerchief.

"And Romania, will you be alright?"

Romania let out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah, I have bandaged enough already to stop the bleeding. Although _that_ did hurt, Norway."

"Would have hurt more if you bandaged them in, idiot." Norway shot back.

"Tch. Anyways, fancy teachers handing out detentions to wounded students, hey?"

"I bet they didn't recognise…"

"Maybe… Anyways, they did say a decent thing back there, we _should_ probably get some sleep, and I'm more tired than an athlete after a thirty-mile run." He sighed.

"According to what I witnessed, you technically _did_ do a thirty-mile run."

Romania and England chuckled to themselves softly at the memory. England could almost hear his panting outbursts echoing off the walls.

This was broken, however, when Norway sighed indifferently and turned away, heading off to his Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh yeah, and if you want this metal back, you are going to have to earn it." He called over his shoulder, making Romania scowl.

"Oi!"

England shuffled his feet guiltily, he knew what this was about.

"Ahh, um, I should go too, see you…"

"Oh, Right… Catch you tomorrow…morning…" Romania's scowl turned into a groan.

"I am _so_ looking forward to it." England replied sarcastically, leaving the corridor, just as Norway had done.  
-

A new sun rose above the dark halls of Hogwarts. It was morning, and all of the students were beginning to just wake up from their 'real', short naps, just as the professor's had instructed.

The breakfast hall was full of loud chattering that morning, as everyone wanted to share their version of the 'fainting event'. The excitement and anticipation of the students had been steadily climbing higher, until a stern voice quelled the noisy students.

"Now, we are aware of last night's situation, but there is no need to show any immaturity or restlessness." The speaker began, gaze falling onto the door.

"Us teachers would wish that you all resume your natural progress in your education, so after Breakfast, nothing has changed. These 'fainting events' are nothing you need to concern yourselves with. Thank-you."

The teacher strode away from the end of the hall, and the students, understanding this finality, brought their attention back to eating and their previous conversations.  
-

Meanwhile, three tired students dragged themselves up to a chilly, unopened office. The three were led by an equally drowsy teacher, which did not show a single sign of grace on the way.

She fumbled with the keys for a moment, before giving up and hissed a muffled "Alohomora."

The door immediately unlocked with a loud metallic ' _Click'._

"This way now…." Françoise pushed open the door, revealing her office.

She might have been a snob, but her office had sure had _style._

 _"_ _Sit."_

Françoise gestured towards three, pre-aligned and classy white wooden chairs that fitted quite well with the rest of the office.

The three obeyed silently.

"Ok, now I want you _children_ to answer all my questions _truthfully."_ She walked behind an equally stylish desk and sat down. "No Fibs, my sneakoscope might as well hand out point deductions…." Françoise briskly glanced at a strange, circular object lying on her desk.

"…."

"And you will answer with a 'Yes, Mrs. Bonnefoy.'"

"Yes, Mrs. Bonnefoy….." The three chanted.

"Right, now down to business. As far as we know, you three were up, bright and bushy tailed when we finally…ah….woke up. What we don't know is this:"

"We? Where is the other teacher?" England snarled, still not used to the oddity of this teacher. She had yet still, to gain his personal trust and respect. Which, In England's mind, was not going to happen, as you must absolutely _not_ dis the great United Kingdom.

"Don't Interrupt!" She snarled, but with no effect.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Romania dared to ask.

"I have never seen you before in my life! Now stay on subject!"

The sneakoscope flickered a bright yellow, coming to life for a split second.

Mrs. Bonnefoy flushed a deep red, which died down as soon as the flickering device had done so too.

"O-ok….No more of that. Back to what we _don't_ know."

"What we don't know." Norway began, calming and dull as ever. "Is how you may have known _us_. You are a Hogwarts teacher, we, are those of what must remain hidden."

Françoise raised an eyebrow, scanning Norway with her bright purple eyes. She then glanced at the sneakoscope, and said nothing in return.

So Norway had found out, that this device could also be bent to his favor.

"Why were you up at a time like last night?"

"We simply woke up early."

Norway took the wheel from there. Romania was grateful, they were possibly saved.

The battle of the sneakoscope had begun.

"Were you behind these events?"

"No."

"Do you know who was behind these events?"

"No. Do you?"

Mrs. Bonnefoy paused, before narrowing her eyes, and staring at her painted finger nails.

"A faint idea. Now, remember, _I_ am the one asking the questions, Mr.?"

"Bondevik."

"Mr. Bondevik, may I ask that you know who the teacher is here?"

"You…um… Mrs. Bonnefoy."

"Good, now we will have none of your nonsense."

"Yes, Mrs. Bonnefoy…"

Norway, Romania and England were still quite skeptical, but were willing to get this dreary detention over with at the same time. They decided to let her off the hook. For _now_ , anyways.

In the end, 'Mrs. Bonnefoy' could not get any information whatsoever out of the three. The said as little as they could, but still enough not to raise suspicion. Of course, this was all lead by a very cunning Norwegian.

All she could possibly conclude, from the boy's description, was that they simply woke up from their 'fainting', just like everyone else. Same time, same 'innocent' confusion.

"You may leave now…" Françoise sighed. "There is some breakfast set aside for you lot. I will see you, quite possibly soon…"

Norway, England and Romania hurried out of the fancy office, all very pleased with their get-away, and with a huge ravishing hunger on their minds.

 _Especially_ Norway. He didn't seem to have an appetite last night. His plate remained clean.

And then there was England and Françoise, apart from their hunger, could only think of one thing.

" _Oh, If only she knew…"_

 _"_ _Oh, If only they knew…"_

* * *

 **More A/N.**

 **Heeyyyyy guys! :D**

 **Hope that this chapter was _alright..._!**

 **Ok, Nothing much to waffle on about here, I will go straight to the review replies!**

Madmuon: Ahaha, Spamano is on the platter of hinted ships, yus! (One little reminder through. They are only _eleven...:) Oki! Thanks for your reviews! They are fab!_

CiaoFromItaly: #Pastaforeva, Yup! Also, for your first question: the odd/sketchy teachers. One, (Françoise) is Fem!France, with the other, is to be remained a mystery for now... :) And for your second question: This story is set in an entirely different universe to Harry's. Thank-you for your questions! x2! I am happy to answer them! :3

Guest/Calico: Hey Calico! Your review was quite uplifting! It made my day! Thank-you! Oh yeah- I have recently looked into some BulRo, I will see what I can do! :D

Guest: Thanks so much! :D :)

 **Ok, Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed! It makes my day!**

 **So yes, It would be rad, (before you leave, to go off and do your own thing,) If yall Review! Pls! :D**

 **Coolz! thx guys! I will see you next chapter!**

 **:D**

 **Tree wiz, out!**


	8. Mash Potato

**A/N:**

 **Hi readers!**

 **I have a long rant at the bottom, so I will try to refrain from saying too much here… heh.**

 **So yeah, Again, Look at this chapter title.**

 **Done? Nice.**

 **Confused? Good chance you are.**

 **Don't worry. This little derp that I slipped in will make sense soon enough.**

 **Ok, please enjoy!**

 **:D**

* * *

It was lunch.

England, who had just returned from double charms- (Mrs. Bonnefoy's class), sighed while plopping himself down at a table for lunch in the great hall.

That charms class was a double-house-lesson, which meant that Slytherin and Gryffindor shared that particular lesson. This was in favor of England and Romania through, as they would - _behind Françoise's back of course-_ discuss last night's events.

Apart from that, they were supposed to be learning a certain charm by the name 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

England, of course had aced it first try, while Romania felt his slightly 'shaking' feather was good enough.

Francis however, had a different story. He had been gaping at 'Mrs Bonnefoy' for a good ten minutes, until she finally became irritated enough to come over and set him back to his non-existent wand-work.

"Are you ok there?"

"mmm? Oh um…"

Recognition flashed through Françoise's face.

"It is my last name, isn't it?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Don't you remem- I mean- I happened to come across your name in the school records, Francis."

"Ahh, I see Mrs. um, Bonnefoy."

"It sure is strange mmm?"

England had, just in time, looked up to catch a warm smile playing on their 'beloved' teacher's lips.

"Y-yes Mrs."

Ok, Francis was not one to be creeped out, especially by _women._ In this case, it seemed to be an exception as the astonishment was quite visible on his face, even from where England was sitting.

"Now _please_ get back to work." Mrs. Bonnefoy flashed another smile before turning her attention back to England and Romania, whom were currently eavesdropping on every word. On seeing this, they quickly turned back to their work.

 _"_ _Favorite…"_ England tutted under his breath.

"Ahem!"

Turning back to work, England even had enough courage to levitate his precious tea-cup shard. Afterwards he quickly pocketed it through, secretly hoping that not many of his fellow classmates had seen. England nervously then returned to his conversation.

"So you reckon the monster is just invisible? I am not going crazy?" Romania teased, already knowing the answer.

"That is a theory, yes…"

"Oi! You two, I do not see work happening!"

"Yes, Mrs. Bonnefoy…"

That was practically how the double period went…. Attempted conversation with Mrs. Bonnefoy stalking them like a hawk. Something was definitely up, she must not have believed them, even with the sneakoscope as witness.

There was something she knows, that somehow involves the three of them…or at least just England and Romania. That, and the fact that she 'ever-so-happens' to share the last name of that _frog._ Well, his made up name anyways.

By frog of course, England kindly, dearly, or whatever sarcastic word would fit here, meant _'France'._

No matter how England looked at his charm's teacher, she would always seem quite suspicious.

" _Hmmmm…"_ England pondered, " _Headache, people fainting, invisible creatures, Mrs. Bonnefoy, Francis. Bonnefoy. This is all too weird. I can't find a link….not without any evidence anyways…"_

 _"_ _Evidence!"_ England slammed a fist onto the table in front of him in excitement. " _Norway's metal chips!"_

Making a mental note to try and catch up with Norway again, England was about to relax and start to eat the newly-appeared food, when an unexpected guest appeared at his side.

"Heyyyyyyyyy Iggy!"

 _Groan._

"You ignored me during charms! Whats up? Why?"

America sat himself down right next England, much to his dismay.

"I was trying to work, stupid!"

"Riiight. Who was the guy you were talking to then?"

"That is Ro- I mean Vladimir….." England stopped himself hastily, noticing that other students were beginning to fill in the seats around them.

"You should know him! He's in your house for crying out loud!" He added suspiciously.

"Huh. Must have over looke-WOAH THAT LOOKS GREAT!"

America gasped suddenly, turning his attention to the food.

"Food!"

That conversation had surely ended.

After eating, America soon had left England's table. Probably out of sheer boredom.

Taking America's vacated seat, was Romania; England internally sighed with relief.

"What was all of that about?" Romania asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just managed to fan away all of the stupid."

"Ahhh. I see."

"-So anyways, if we want to continue our little 'investigation', we will have to get some evidence!" Romania took the words right out of England's mouth.

"Norway's metal!" England exclaimed triumphantly. _"Investigation….."_

"Norway's?"

"Well, we probably have to buy it from him or something, I don't know…he claimed it..."

"And how is that fair? They were stuck in _my_ arm!"

England's face turned solemn. "If we play this game with _his_ rules, getting them back would probably be easier than having to rely on force, knowing Norway. Who knows, we might even gain a ' _colleague'._

This last word made Romania break out into a grin. Both students were quite pleased. _"Colleague…."_

 _A real investigation…._

Romania coughed, bringing them back to reality.

"So," He paused, putting on a mockingly stern face. "What are we going to do, give him some Norwegian foot massage?"

England 'tutted' before continuing, slightly amused. "Seeing as we don't know him very well, we might have hit a dead end."

" _Unless_ we go do some _spying."_

England gaped at Romania, who just realized the whole jist of what he was saying.

"It might be our only optio-"

Romania's face turned pale, and stared directly over England's shoulder.

"Absolutely NOT." The voice quickly raised itself above the first word.

"Ahhh…b-buna Norway…."

Talk about de-ja-vu.

"Who would have thought that the two of you, would be so stupid?

England was stunned.

"How long were you listening to our conversation?" Romania regained a little confidence.

"Long enough. By the way, I quite dislike foot massages, that won't get you _anywhere._ "

Norway was actually quite ticklish on his feet, as the rest of the Nordics had found, then been sworn to secrecy. But that is another story.

"Fine, what do you want? Quite literally." England intervened.

"Nothing. Its ok-"

"Pardon?"

"-I will give you the metal, but only on one condition."

"Wow. That was easy…" Romania spoke in a hushed tone, it was only audible to England.

"I'm listening…"

"You share the pieces with me."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to put it any straighter?" _England could not see how this was straight at all._ "- I would like to assist you in your case. You're going to need a pinch of intelligence to solve this one."

This was the last straw for England. "Well when you're done with your bloody 'inaccurate' criticizing, we would like to _discuss-_ " England spat, shooting a warning look at Romania-

"-Our final decision."

Just as predicted, Romania was about to open his mouth to interject, but was cut off sharply by England's…'glance'….

The three were taking this very dramatically.

England briefly dragged a confused Romanian to another table.

"Wait what? Why are we doing thi-"

"This is serious."

"Hah, not really…-"

"Git. My only question is. Can we trust him?"

"Sure. I guess…"

"It's not just about the metal…"

"Yeah, I know. I know he can be a little annoying at times, but look. He is pretty smart. He could really help us."

"Two things:" England began in a growl, "-One, I don't trust him. And two, it's not like we are dumb, we could handle ourselves…"

"Come on Iggy…"

"Iggy?! Iggy?! Are you kidding me? Don't ever call me that again, idiot."

"I heard _him_ call you that."

England flushed, he was taken off guard. The brit immediately started to try and come up with something to comeback. ' _Him'_ probably…-no. _Deffiently_ meant America.

"I-its, um, h-he does that all the time, no matter how many times I tell him not-to, he…is just too stupid to understand…..I guess….." England slowly trailed off into thought.

Romania couldn't help it, he was always just too curious…about everything.

"Sorry. Um, aren't we supposed to be talking about something important?" He interrupted helpfully.

Norway, in the distance clicked his tongue and checked his watch impatiently. Of course, his watch was powered by magic, or it would have gone completely hay-wire by now.

"Ah-um yes."

"Let just let him join, ok? It will turn out fine. Promise." Romania said gently, unintentionally taking advantage of England's flustered state.

"Ok…b-but I still don't trust him…" England said absent-mindedly, staring at a window with a glassy expression. Mint bunny (only seen by England) was flying blissfully around the grounds of Hogwarts.

Romania then hurried over to where Norway was waiting, and told him 'their' decision.

"Alright. And um… Thanks…Sorry for being so rude…um… I will tell you guys everything I know…"  
Romania was taken aback. Where did all this politeness come from?

He soon motioned to England to join them again with quick swipe of his hand.

England snapped of his daze _-much to his embarrassment-_ and strode dignifiedly across the hall towards Norway and Romania.

Norway's expression brightened. Could these people become my… _friends….?_

 _Friends….._

The other Nordics, of course, were Norway's friends but….they were more like family…

They technically _were_ his family, yet apart from them, he didn't have any friends. No one else bothered to break-down his walls of introverted stubbornness. Anyhow. It was a possibility, whether Romania or England liked it or not.

"Ok, well I was doing some pre-reading –In 'Hogwarts, a history', and _apparently_ these fainting events haven't actually happened in a hundred years… Norway's face darkened.

He was suddenly reminded of Romano. He was told this as well…

 _Romano…_

Norway still continued on, Romano can wait for now. "Last time, it was reported that the person responsible, was actually _killed._ Executed, slain, hanged, however you put it. These events was meant to stop. Forever."

"Interesting…"

"So, all of these 'faints' are caused by a single person?" Romania pointed out, smug with himself.

"It seems so."

"Right. Was there any information on this person responsible?" England's brows were lowered in thought, hand perched under his chin.

His detective instincts seemed to be kicking in. Even only being an eleven year old child.

 _"_ _Wow, this could be Briton's famed detective work showing…"_ Romania was clearly impressed, This Brit sure did know his stuff. A lot more than himself. The awe had seemed shown though his face, as Norway stiffened up in reply. England only said a stupid sentence…

"I can't remember… We could go to the library, there would be a copy available somewhere…"

"Also, the subjected person, did he just somehow make all these people faint? Or was there murder?"

England seem to read Norway's mind. Either that, or Norway did seem little touchy about it…

"….Yes. He, She, whatever or whoever it was, took away the lives of eight… they were all female. That's probably the only specific thing I can remember"

"Ok, ok, ok! Romania burst in suddenly, lifting up his shoulders and inhaling deeply, before dropping them down dramatically, letting out a huge 'sigh'. "Enough with all of these fancy words! Subjected person this! Person responsible that! I swear, why can't we just give our 'killer' a name? An easy name! Gosh!"

"Hmmm, True." England and Romania both nodded in approval.

"Well, I for one vote 'puppeteer'. It sounds cool."

"We really need something that relates to our case through…"

After a while of thinking, Romania finally spoke up again.

 _"_ _This is pointless…"_ Norway grumbled.

"Ok! I have an idea! Why don't we give it a temporary name? It could be anything, and when we find out more about this guy, we rename? Yeah?"

"Fine. Anything. I don't care, this is getting ridiculous…" England said, in union with Norway's train of thought.

Romania sort of rambled on, with a disinterested Norwegian picking up distanced words.

"Nickname...lunch…joke…great idea…laughs."

"And so that is why we should call this guy Mash! As in potato!" Romania pumped a fist into the air enthusiastically.

England snorted.

"Come on just for now! Plus, it's currently being digested by the three of us-via lunch, wouldn't that be a little intimidating?"

"It's idiotic. Come on. Potatoes"

" _Nuhh, 'Mashed' Potatoes."_

"Fine, Whatever but we _are_ deffiently going to change it."

 _Humph._ "Mash it is then…" Norway added, internally smirking.

Romania beamed at the two, clearly happy.

England sighed dramatically. This was going to be one interesting _'case'._

Little did he know, that this so-called 'case' ran a whole lot deeper than any 'first-year' can perceive.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **(*hi-fives Romania*) That's the spirit!**

 **THE MAGIC TRIO IS FORMED! WHOOOO!**

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey readers!**

 **I hope you are all well! :D (If not, you have my pity! (Get well soon!) :D)**

 **Chapter 8 already?! Wowz…**

 **Brackets in Brackets?! Whutt…**

 **Annnnnd just thought you should know, this is my longest chapter yet! Wowz…**

 **Mashed potato! :D :D :D**

 **Yeah yeah, I know what you're thinking.**

 **WHY MASHED POTATO?**

 **-CAZ MASHED POTATO IS AWESOME!**

 **KESESEESESESESE!**

 **Euh. The randomness of it all through…**

 **Anyways, on the down side-**

 **I am sad to say this. But. I have a Confession.**

 **I seriously (Not even kidding) procrastinated this chapter… (That is why it took so long…)**

 **Reason being: Well. It smells. No.** ** _It stinks_** **an awful lot like a** ** _filler_** **… ._. I know that I tied up a lot of loose ends in this chapter, but still. It was sorta' painful to write this one.**

 **So Yeah, I am really Sorrrrry! :O (well…If you…um… actually enjoy reading this…..attempt of a fanfiction…)-Well if you do, golly! That makes meh happy! :D** **–This apology is for you!**

 **Oh yeah, on the plus side, I had three loyal reviewers that actually helped made this chapter happen!**

 **SO THANK-YOU ~Pure Czech Girl, xXxKatsuxXx AND CiaoFromItaly~ SOOO MUCH!**

 **-I wrote this one for you guys! :3 (You were my motivation :D)**

 **Review replies:**

xXxKatsuxXx: Prussia...hmmmm, He is more like a side character in this story, BUT. I am sure I can give him a little spotlight for you ;). (I was wanting to put in the BTT trio in this story somehow anyways...) Thanks a lot for your review~!

Pure Czech Girl: Aww, don't worry, fem!France will show her nice colours. But I can't say anymore on this for now ;). Thank-you for your complements :D. I appreciate them!

CiaoFromItaly: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You are such a loyal reader! I feel so loved by your reviews! :D -Oh yeah, I do hope France's reaction is satisfactory for you. XD Hee hee.

 **(Btw, If you don't already know, Buna=hello in Norwegian. At least I think. Sorry If I mess this up.)**

 **Oh Boy! Anyways, for next chapter…I do hope that I can post again** ** _sooner_** **than this time….heh heh…(scratches neck awkwardly)**

 **Ok well, thanks for reading! (sorry for my ranting!)**

 **Stay rad!**

 **-Tree wiz! :D**

 **{PS, just another extra, this fic was written in the gold coast! (Whoo!) -idk, just a fun fact I guess. :D}**


	9. The fainting of July, 1916

**A/N:**

 **Dear readers!**

 **~Please enjoy! Find an interesting soundtrack, kick off your shoes, and let your imaginations loose!**

* * *

Three boys stood around a table in the library of Hogwarts.

The area was lit by series of dim candles, which occasionally flickered here and there, resulting in being quite a nuisance to those of which who were trying to read.

This was Including Norway, England, and Romania.

The sun was setting, bringing a warning of darkness. Shortly before, the three snuck out of dinner early, to read in the school's library.

Don't misunderstand, they were perfectly entitled to do so, but they all mentally preferred the sound of the latter.

Norway hastily dropped a thick hard-covered book on the table with a loud 'thud.' Dust rose up in the air around it, escaping from underneath.

"Ok so if I remember correctly, it should be around this chapter…" Norway hummed quietly, attentively flipping through the old, thick, moth-eaten pages of ' _Hogwarts, A history.'_

While Norway was searching for information on Hogwarts's _previous_ fainting events, Romania and England seemed to be bickering.

"I am not talking to you!" England scolded with a frown, folding over his arms into each other, and turning up his nose.

"Watch out! Maa-asssssh is gonna get you!"

"…"

"Found any leads on _mash_ yet Norway?" Romania grinned mischievously.

Norway was simply ignoring both Romania and England.

"Oh blimey! Our killer is a potaty-o!" Romania sang, highly emphasizing his 'song' in a British accent while ginning at England's growing intolerance.

"Ma-ash Potat-o!"

"Maaa-ashhh? Potato!"

"Oh for the love of the queen, bloody well _SHUT UP!"_ England broke from his short lasting silence, thundering out his words. Result being silencing a post-bored Romania, and receiving a hissed shush from Norway.

"I do not recall in any point in time agreeing for you to misuse our nickname- "England tried again, with a quiet hiss.

"Oh come on, I was just having a little fun- "

"Absolutely not, especially if this so-called 'fun' is in vain of my accent. If you even think of- "

"Found it!" Norway interrupted in exasperation.

Romania and England immediately stopped talking mid-sentence. They sighed and turned silent, eyes sliding to the book.

"Aha! Here it is!" Norway indicated, pointing a pale finger at a faded inked paragraph.

"Mmm?"

"Well come on! Read it out!"

"Alright." Norway locked his gaze onto the paragraph and began to read aloud in a shallow tone.

" _The Fainting of July, 1916, a mysterious series of events which involved many or all students and teachers in the school to faint in a single night. Eight females killed, one injured, no other casualties."_

England and Romania were both gaping.

 _"_ _So it is true."_

"Do continue, Norway." England muttered, face pulled into a worried frown.

Norway averted his focus towards the book once again.

 _"_ _Deaths were noted to be equally mysterious, as on each victim, square parts of the neck were missing. Injured person also noted to have been scared in this area as well."_

"Well that's curious, isn't it? Square? I have never heard of such a thing." Romania thought aloud.

"Have a heart Romania. These people were killed."

"Shush!" Romania retorted

"-Ahem. Let me finish."

"Let's see- _Person responsible was fortunately caught, and was recorded to be executed."_

"That's our line." England observed. "Recorded to be executed. Hah." He added sarcastically.

"Obviously they didn't do the job properly." Norway added.

"Is there any information on the people killed? Who were they?" Romania inquired.

Norway glanced at the book. "No. No information on that…"

"And Hey…that's curious…there seems to be no more information on it anyways. Well at least it 'seems'." He pointed to the blank space underneath the text.

England and Romania's eyes followed the finger to a mass of blank space, just as Norway had described. Indeed, it did seem odd that this was the only information on this topic, the book had previously insured that every other topic received at least a page or two.

"Must have been wiped somehow." Romania voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I never have heard of such a spell before through…" Norway added.

"We are first years; I am sure there has got to be about a dozen spells that we have never heard of before." England, yet again, pointed out sarcastically.

"Well, I am sure that there has got to be a spell out there to fix this then!" Romania exclaimed optimistically, only to finally attract the attention of the librarian.

Norway noticed this, and then pocketed the book.

"Norway!" England exclaimed, with an air of offence.

"Hush." Norway shot back, not offended in the slightest

"The library is closing now." The librarian spoke in a loud hiss as she strutted closer to the three. She had quite dark shoulder-length hair that curved around her face. Dark Red eyes leered at them, sharp as an arrow. Unfortunately for her, she seemed to be quite short, yet this did not take away any of her intimidation, never-less.

Finally reaching her destination, she continued on. "I must request that you leave the premises, _now_." Poison dripped off her icy words, equally stunning Norway, England and Romania.

Before obediently speed-walking out of the library with their tails between their legs, England could not help but notice that she did seem to have an inventor's flair about her. Just by simply looking, he could hear the ticking and clucking of gears, locking into place. She did dress slightly like a steampunk actually, behind all of her obvious wizardly items, cloak, pointed hat, that of the sort. Overall, she looked pretty cool.

Yes. England couldn't help it. He had an imaginative type of personality. Anyways, He couldn't worry about _that_ at the moment, there was much, much more important things to discuss. He had just remembered something peculiar.

Outside the library, the three deliberately walked slow. All of them had important things to say.

"Guys! Yes, I know this is old news but still. _Am I not_ the only one that is confused why Romania can see invisible things? England asked with a sort of confirming air.

Romania and Norway's train of thought snapped. _"How could we have forgotten?!"_

"That's right! Hey! That so weird!"

"What did those guys look like again?" Norway and Romania overlapped their startled replies, making everyone confused.

"Slow down. Romania first."

"I don't even know, it's just like. Yeah I can't describe it, it's so wired. The wired dudes-Ack my head- I can't even remember what they looked like now...all I knew was that their form looked sort-of ghost-like. I'm not sure-" Romania mumbled, massaging his forehead with pale fingers.

"-They looked transparent?" England cut in helpfully.

"Yeah, that's right…"

"Norway! Are you ok?"

 _"_ _My head…"_ Norway and Romania groaned in Usain.

England's eyes grew wide with fear, -hadn't this exact thing happened before the fainting?

 _"_ _This normally happens when memories have been meddled with."_ A voice in England's head chanted crudely, before snapping off like a radio that has been switched to a new station.

He heard running footsteps. The noise was getting softer and softer.

"What on earth is going on?!" England almost shouted, voice hoarse.

"Norway! Romania! Are you alright?" He shook their shoulders, bring them out of their daze.

"I-I think so."

"W-what happened?" Romania stuttered, eyes wide open in shock.

"First. Answer _my_ question." _-Was the voice right? -_ "What did the librarian look like?"

 _Who or what even was the voice?_

"Wh-what Librarian?" Norway shivered.

It came like a train-crash. Fast, painful and unsuspecting. England's worst fears have been confirmed.

Well almost.

"Romania?" He said in a pleading-tone.

"England?"

"What. Did. The. Librarian. Look. Like."

"There was a librarian? How did we get here? I thought we were in the library!"

 _Shoot._

…

 _What the heck was happening?_

"Ok," England began with a sigh. He had to sort this out slowly. _Calm down._ Get the details. "What _do_ you guys remember?"

"I r-remember seeing the wordless blank patch under the information about the 'J-July faints', I remember-" _Norway paused, rubbing an eyebrow slowly with his fingertips, trying to coax his brain into cooperating._ "- Someone came a-and…It all went black."

Norway and Romania were both clearly shaken, rattled even. It would be hard getting information out of them tonight.

"Maybe we should get some rest for no-"

"Wait-"

"What?"

"-It wasn't just that."

"What do you mean?

"I saw…things…"

 _England was suddenly reminded of 'the voice'._ A chill was sent down his spine.

"Norway. S-spit it out why don't you?"

"It was us. We were older."

Silence rang down the corridor, dramatically hanging onto Norway's every word.

"It was like watching a movie that was projected up on a wall… We were at a world meeting; but we were a lot older, like maybe twenty or so. I am not sure. Anyways. I think Japan was showing us something. Something strange looking. Out of the ordinary."

"Ok, well sorry to be a wet blanket, but couldn't it just be a dream?" Romania finally spoke up again.

"Yes, maybe."

"But hang on. It doesn't make sense…wait…."

"No. Way." England's face shone with awe.

"What is it?"

"You got to be kidding me! Do I have to remind you where we are? We are at a wizarding school. You know what one of their subjects are? Divination. You know what they do there? Teac-"

Norway immediately caught on.

"-You think I'm a Seer!?"

"It's possible!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Romania who wasn't following, gave them a confuzzled expression.

"Um guys, you know, the school's curfew begins soon an-"

"If this is true Romania, do you know what this means!?" England cut in excitedly, ignoring his attempted protests.

"No! I don't know what anything means ok? All I can think about right now is _NOT_ getting another detention for being up late."

England tutted, grinning. "Being a 'Seer' means _, dummy_ , that one has the ability to have visions of the future!"

"Or past." Norway corrected, with an air of contained excitement.

"Ok fine, just because I didn't frantically study before school doesn't mean that I am dumb!"

"I was just bored, _ok_?" England snapped back.

Norway sighed. They were bickering again.

England forced himself back into the present moment. "But It makes sense! Romania, Norway, you got a headache before the fainting happened, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And Romania can see the invisible, Norway, You're a seer!"

"I dunno, it seems all too convenient through…like some sort of lame fairy-tale."

"So that means you're going to have some wired power?" Norway, yet again, ignored Romania.

"Maybe." England couldn't help grinning.

"Yeah that works! Romano, when I met him last night, he didn't get a headache!"

"Awww come _ooon_ guys. You aren't serious?" Romania groaned. It was beginning to get dark.

England raised his eyebrows-too much effect, suddenly skeptical.

"Seeing the invisible or future isn't serious?"

"Not to me. Unless I see some proof."

England was taken aback. That was _his_ line.

"But this can't all just be a coincidence."

Romania gave England a questioning look, before yawning and giving in to the gentle nudges of his brain.

"I think we all need sleep. Let's be real here."

"…"

"Alright. But remember. We are in a school of magic, _anything_ can happen." England said indefinably, shooting a knowing look right back at Romania.

"Another thing. Tonight, everybody, _stay alert._ " Norway narrowed his eyes, unsuspecting of the silent argument between the Brit and Romanian.

"Roger."

"Ok."

The three silently took their separate ways, heading for their designated common rooms.

No matter how they put it off, they could feel it.

The atmosphere around the castle was held by a tight air of uncertainty.

Norway was quite restless that night.

* * *

 **A/N 2:**

 **Thank-you all for reading this far, by the way! ~It makes meh happy!**

 **Welp, The plot really is just beginning to launch. (Blimey, I sure am excited through..) :D**

 **Another thing:**

 **Its weird, but I can just see Romania and England bickering all of the time. Not hard feelings on them of course, they are both just dramatic characters, and of course that means that their reactions would be amusing to provoke out.  
-Whereas Norway just doesn't care. Norway Got things to do, places to be. "Times a wasting". **

**:)**

 **(Oh yeah, and the red-eyed librarian? Thats 2p-Fem!-Japan my friends!)  
-Just in case you were wondering...**

 **:P**

 **Review replies!:**

Pure Czech Girl: Nawwwww thx! Its true through! Every-time you or anybody else reviews, I get these sort of 'happy butterflies' that follow me round for the whole day. They encourage me heaps! And yes, I am quite proud of that chapter's title as well. :D Thank-you for your fabulous review/encouragement!

CiaoFromItaly: I am glad! I am looking forward to their investigation as well. Thanks for the review!

Guest: That's really sweet of you, Thankyou. Yus, my tree wizardry knows no bounds.. XD ( _not_ ) -Also, sorry If I am very much mistaken, but you sound a lot like my good friend, *hondo*...HMMmmmmMmmm... ._. Anyways, your encouragement made me quite happy, thank-you! :D

 **Oh yeah, and like I said ^, I accept any reviews, they really do make my day!  
(Soooo pleaaaaase review! Mucho apreaciated!)**

 **So yeh, see you next chapter!**

 **Tree wiz, OUT!**

 **:D**


	10. Norway's Dream

Norway grunted, as he turned over to his left side under the covers.

A silent minute passed, before he got uncomfortable. Again.

Nope.

Another noisy creak escaped his bed as he switched his body back over to the right.

 _"_ _Gosh. Why is sleeping so hard?"_

Norway's mind was spinning over the current events.

Images of Sweden and Iceland's fainted form, draped outside the Ravenclaw dormitory, swam in and out painfully through his mind.

Images of Denmark and Finland soon joined the torture party.

All fainted. Pale. Defenseless.

 _"_ _Who, or what would want to do such a terrible thing?"_

After a painful couple of hours of tossing and turning, Norway drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _Guys! Will you shut up? It seems like coordinated meetings are NOT in your dictionaries!"_

Germany, looking about 8 years older, stood at the end of a long white table, slamming his fist's down on the frail plastic.

 _"_ _Excuse me, my dictionary is perfectly fine, Thank-you!"_

England rest a hand under his chin, eyebrows raised, with his ordinary sarcastic air of offense. It wasn't only Germany that looked like an adult, it was everyone. They all held themselves up with much more pride, much more knowledge, much more… Muchness.

 _"_ _Why do I even try…."_ Germany sighed in defeat.

-France even had a stubble.

Norway was sitting next to the other Nordics, also in his twenties, barely even listening to the bitter arguments that were being shot back and forth.

 _"_ _E-excuse me, S-sirs."_

Everyone's gaze shot in the direction of this new speaker.

Japan stood up, acknowledging the sudden unexpected silence with a couple of blinks.

"We came to meet in Russia today to discuss modern inventions, correct...?"

At receiving scattered nods from around the table, Japan continued:

"I have been working on an interesting one myself. Today, I have brought a rough completion for an example."

Murmurs of curiosity flitted around the room.

"-Before I begin, has anyone else have anything that they would like to present first?"

There was more strange silence, which was soon cut off by America.

"Nope! Go ahead!"

Japan looked slightly confused, but still bent down and grabbed a weirdly shaped object, which was covered by a black blanket.

Gently placing it on the meeting's table, he tugged at the edges of the material, eventually pulling off the black blanket and putting it aside.

Underneath the blanket, was a weird looking metallic machine, about as big as an oven. It could be described as sort of a cross between a food-mixer and a gramophone. To the left side of the machine, was a thick carbon fibre lever with a classical red nob on the end. To the right, there was a metallic spinning disc hovering at the centre of this 'thing'.

Curious murmurs sped around, all countries eyes were glued to the disk.

Japan soon found where everyone was staring and pointed at the disc simply, shrugging, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world- "Electromagnetic propulsion."

Really, no-one cared that much about terms and such, everyone was much more interested in the item itself. They all nodded in reply anyways.

"Soooo…. Um, what is it?" America spoke aloud the question buzzing in everyone's minds.

"It's called the 'Deeijingu Kikai-"

"Come again?" England butted in.

After a shooting a 'quizzically offended' look at England, Japan spoke again.

"The De-Ageing Machine, it's not complete yet, but here is what I have done so far."

"What?!" China gasped, "Impossible!"

Switzerland, who was sandwiched in between Austria and Lichtenstein, was frowning with thought.

"How does it work?" he asked dryly.

Japan was about to answer when an old musty window, that happened to be right next to Romano's face, flung open unexpectedly and violently.

Romano let out a loud high-pitched shriek and stumbled backwards as it just missed his face by a mere centimetre, slamming into the wall.

Other confused shouts across the room joined Romano's at uneven times, it was chaos.

England silently narrowed his eyes at the open window.  
Something was not right about this, yes, the latches were off, but there was hardly a gust outside.  
 _"How could it have 'blown' open?"_

What Romano didn't see, was a certain Spaniard picking at the dirt underneath his fingernails behind him. Spain was just about to look up when Romano came hurtling to his side.

"Aaaah!"

"Wha-!?"

Both fell over onto the violet-carpeted floor with a loud "thud".

From underneath Romano, a sly chuckle managed to escape, softly rippling out.  
"Gosh, Romano, look where you are going!"

"As if you can talk, Bastard!" Romano hissed back, face as bright and red like a tomato. He immediately got up and returned to his seat indifferently, leaving Spain on the ground.

Austria, ignoring the fuss, strode over the window and closed it gently, delicately turning the gold latches down the left side of it. The room was so quiet; everyone could hear the faint clicking of the old metal sliding into place.

Austria sat down silently, Switzerland pursed, slightly anxious and unnerved like everyone else.

"H-how does it work exactly?"

"ah…, t-the idea of this machine, when it is fully functioning that is, is when one would pull down the lever, the person holding the lever would….um… de-age."

"We guessed that part, genius." Romano shot at Japan, still slightly pink in the cheeks. "He means how much you can 'de-age' and rubbish like that. _Gosh_." Romano huffed out.

For Romano, that was surprisingly nice.

Spain sighed, stumbling back into his seat.  
Everyone, even Romano, was interested.

"I think the minimum age you could drop to would be…say, 9."

"Any side effects?" Hungary spoke up, sceptical drenched all over every word she said.

"Not as far as I am concerned. There has been only one case, and we still are unsure of what went wrong."

"Which is?"

"Memory loss…"

"How bad?" Concern flashed through Hungary's face.

Prussia, who was currently sitting next to her; shifted his footing uncomfortably.

"They forgot all of their memories past the age they when back to. In other words, they all became eleven, but forgot any memories that they had after that age."

"YOU MEAN YOU TESTED ON ACTUAL PEOPLE?" She blurted out, less than 3 seconds had passed before a menacing-looking pan appeared in Hungary's clenched hand.

At this point, pure horror streaked through Japan's face, with Prussia flipping out beside a-currently-enraged Hungary, trying to calm her down.

"No please wait a moment!" Japan held up his hands in protest, regaining his character and very much taken aback.

Germany stood up, face pulled into an irritated scowl.  
"Calm down! Let him finish!"

Hungary lowered her pan slowly, scowling.

"I-I didn't test on real people, no! I haven't actually tested on anything at all! We have found out this information from an old note book on an earlier attempt of this invention! That is where we have gotten the idea from!'

"Did the note book say how many it tested on!?"

"Um, 9 individuals I think…No names…wait no, there was one…forget it I can't remember."  
Japan must have decided that nothing he could say could make the current situation any worse, so he added:

"They were all reported missing…"

"What!"

"Ok, Um I think it's time for a 5-minute break!" America burst in, exchanging glances with England.  
A low sigh emitted by all of the countries spaced out through the room. Shunting and sliding noises joined them as the countries started to pull back their chairs and gather their notes.

Hungary mumbled something indistinct and immediately made a bee-line for japan.

Meanwhile, Japan gave out a sigh, looking harassed.

"Can you tell me _who_ exactly wrote this 'note-book'?"

"I-it was more like a journal, actually."

"Go on!"

"I-I don't remember his name…anyways, you m-may not know him, as I stated before, this was written about 70 or more years ago…"

"And? Where is the 'journal' now?"

"I don't have it; I have seemed to misplace it about 3 weeks ago. I had learnt enough to continue this machine through…"

"Come on, you have got to at _least_ remember some part of his name- "

Hungary didn't get to finish her sentence, the doors suddenly slammed shut before anyone could walk out of the meeting room. Seychelles, an inch from them, let out a low scream.

Chaos. Again. But this time-

The ceiling's lights flickered out.

The only light in the room was the pale rays that spilled in it from the musty windows. Darkness roosted around the room, capturing the country's sight until their eyes finally adjusted to the window's dim light.

A gush of air moved around, chairs were slid roughly to one side while floor boards creaked rhythmically underneath them. All of the countries scanned the room with their eyes in dead shock, searching for something responsible, for answers, but found none.

Japan and Germany logically moved to the "de-ageing" machine swiftly, protecting both sides from this mysterious 'attack'.

But it wasn't enough.

The unmistakable 'Ca chunk' sound of a lever being pulled down bounced off the walls.

Darting around, Japan's worst guess came into sight, into real life.

The lever was down.

The disk spun faster than ever, resulting in a huge blinding light streaking across the room.

Everyone knew.

If what japan had said about this machine was true, being the creator, this was it.

Taking their last glances around at the people that they know and love, that have shared so many memories with, they began to shrink.

A short moment later, the meeting room seemed to be full of 9 year-olds.

All of the young countries looked curiously at each other, before a child with snowy white hair and a large nose stood up on the closest chair, and beamed at everyone.

"Ah hello, my name is Mr. Russia, and since you are in my place, I will lead this…um…gathering!"

"What is the meanin-" France began, only to be cut off-

"-Please sit down!" Young Russia smiled murderously across the room, resulting in an immediate fall of height amongst the room as everyone desperately tried to snag and sit on a chair.

It was odd.

All of the chairs were about as tall as they were.

* * *

Norway woke up panting heavily, sweat beads clung to his pale forehead.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around.

Norway spotted four bed posts around him, along with a wooden roof closely above his head. He was still in the safety of the common room.

 _"_ _Thank-goodness."_

Suddenly the dream came back to him.

 _"_ _I HAVE GOT TO TELL THE OTHERS."_ He swore, while grabbing a quill and a piece of blank parchment from his desk drawer.

 _"_ _I also have to write this down before I forget…"_

Norway begun to scribble down notes and key points, hand shaking a little from trauma.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Hello, and thank-you for reading yet another chapter! I appreciate your time!**

 **Further more, I apologise for _yet again_** **taking so long to upload. I am sure you will understand, with school and stuff like that.**

 **Hehehe, PLOT!**

 **This story is taking off!**

 **Another reminder!**

Do you remember chapter 5?

Chapter 5, where I repeated the three words:  
 **"Or Would He?"  
** "He would never forget it, or would he?"

YUS!

NOW YOU SEE!

THE INSIGHT :D AHAHA  
~

 **Oh yeah, btw, a "Centimetre" is like 0.4 inches. If that is your style, anyways.**

 **Ok, straight to it, Review Replies:**

CiaoFromItaly: I assure you, It is. And once again, I would like to thank-you for your on-going loyalty. I cannot express how much that single review has done for the making of chapter 10. :D  
6w6

 **Its totally ok if you do not wish to review, that is fine, I will not _demand_ for them as some may.  
** **But.**

 **Do you know how much I appreciate them?**  
 **No?**

 **Why don't you find out? Give it a try! :D**

 _ **Who knows, maybe it could write chapter 11!**_

 _ **It could even smash a writer's block!  
-What I am trying to say here counts for all fan-fictions out there-**_

 _ **Reviews. Encouragement. Correction. Support,**_

 ** _^All of these things fan-fiction writers need, and it_ doesn't _take much effort to put a smile on someone's face around the world._**

 ** _You can do it! :)_**

If you read my entire rant, well wow! Thanks!

Have a good day, Reader!

:D


	11. The Events of a Saturday Morning

**Authors** **notes part 1:**

 **Hello all dear Readers! I hope thou art well!**

 ** _Straight to the point:_ I AM SO SORRY AHHHHHH  
-It has almost been half a year since my last upload and from that you have my sincere apologies. The writers block has indeed been heavy, and time has been short my friends... I hope you all enjoy this chapter-(If you are still interesting in even reading this fic ;u;) **

**Welp, my last point is:**

 **If you have reviewed for my last chapter, (or any chapter) -More specifically I am looking at you:**

 _CiaoFromItaly, SilentAtendance, and Pure Czech Girl, +Everyone else whom has reviewed~_

 ** _Thankyou sooooo much! Honestly, your reviews are so appreciated and golly, it smashed a writers block!_**

 ** _I also am writing this because 1)I feel real bad that it took me this long to write this chapter and 2) Yall' deserve an appreciation note!_**

 ** _Thats all for now!_**

 ** _Enjoy~ :3_**

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning.

Yawning, Romania stretched his arms up, lightly scraping the top of his poster bed with his fingers.

Considering what had been going on lately, he had a pretty good sleep that night.

Sleep still held his eyes, he blinked slowly, flopping his arms down beside his body.

Romania smiled as his arms sunk into the soft warm donna.

His fuzzy tortoiseshell cat leapt gracefully onto his bed, resulting in perching itself on Romania's lap.

The cat stared directly into Romania's eyes and mewed, forcing him back to reality.

"Shhhhh, ah Silviu…You want breakfast right? Not here, come on, you know where it is…" He crooned, gently trying to nudge his cat off the bed.

The cat remained solid while continuing its stare, pawing at Romania's doona.

"Fine. I will get you some food, good thing I snuck some in with me; ratbag.."

Romania tossed off his covers and silently ducked under his bed, scanning with his eyes in the darkness to find his secret stash of dry cat food.

Personally, Romania didn't wish for people to know he had a cat, he liked it being _his_ secret. Plus, the other Gryffindor's would totally tease him for it…..

* * *

England fumbled around with his bedside candle, struggling to light it without giving himself a third degree burn. He was currently wearing striped green pyjamas, a 'caution: highly flammable' tag peaked up over his collar.

He had just woken up, and of course he was in a lofty sort of atmosphere.

The Slytherin dungeons were naturally quite dark and chilling, which would explain the current shivers being sent down the Brit's spine.

"What I would give to have a nice cup of tea right now…" Another match burnt out, narrowly missing his fingers.

Mint bunny appeared, and nodded sympathetically.

"Angleterre, vhat are you doing up at this time of the mor'ing?" France pierced the stony atmosphere with rolled flamboyant r's.

France squinted to see small light flares appearing and disappearing near England's face.

"Ah, I have seemed to wondrously forgotten that I shared a dormitory _with a frog_." England snapped back, stressing his last words. Waking up this early in the morning was definitely not his thing. In fact, sharing a dormitory with _France_ was one of his most regrettable life situations.

France yawned softly, eyes adjusting to England's freshly lit candle. Finally, England managed to persuade the candle to hold its warm flickering bundle of light. "..At least I am physically capable of lighting a stick of wax without going through a…." France examined the pile of burnt matches beside the candle- " _whole box of matches….?"_

 _Biff._

England had just thrown his pillow at France.

France let out a muffled wail. "But matches are such a _muggle_ thing..." He teased, hoping England would latch on.

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

"If zou insist, honhonhon~" He said smoothly, chuckling England's pillow at the candle, extinguishing it.

The dorm was now pitch black. To no effect on the bickering.

"Hey! That could have caught fire!"

"Not if you tried~"

"EXcuse ME?"

"The spell my ity-brity friend? Zou haven't learnt it yet?

"Hang on, you shouldn't have either! We are still doing the beginners on-"

"-What a shame….. you don't even need a single match…I think its called Incendio? Well of course zou wouldn't know."

"I Don't care, shut your noggin! _I_ am going back to sleep!"

* * *

It was officially late morning

A loud bang shook Norway's dorm.

He burst up, sitting quietly yet cautiously from underneath the protection of his covers. Norway's narrowed eyes darted around the room, searching for a source while adjusting to the-

New light.

The door was open.

Panicking, Norway was becoming increasingly light-headed by the second.

Shaking violently, he tried to get out of his musty bed.

His right heavy leg fell to the ground, followed by a left.

Gasping he clung to the bedside table, a scrawled note resting on top of it drifted off the higher surface, following with the rattling of a quill that had just sprung off the table, mimicking the parchment. Both settled on the wooden floorboards under his bed.

A glittering smash tinkled around the room, Norway had brushed against his glass ink pot.

"Wha-whats going on why can't I-"

Losing the last of his balance, he tripped over and slammed into the dormitory wall, ink slowly seeping into light blue pyjamas.

From the shock, something in his brain had clicked.

"Of c-course.."

Due to his disappearing senses, Norway didn't even realise the fact that he was being dragged out of his dormitory.

Extending a pale hand into the ink, he knew that he probably only had about three seconds left until-

The last thing Norway could recall before losing his senses, was the nasty prickling sensation in his feet, along with a rush of air.

* * *

One minute too late.

The Ravenclaw prefect, along with the Ravenclaw head of house burst into the already open room.

Klaus, the Ravenclaw prefect stood in his green pajama's, gaping at the empty room.

"Um m-Mrs Bonnefoy?"

"Quiet, Mr Beilschmidt."

Mrs Bonnefoy strode over to the drying puddle of ink, at closer observation; was already staining and dyeing the old wood boards around it. A thin trail had already seeped under the Dorm's only bed.

Her curious complexion immediately fell short and a dark grief latched onto her features.

Curiously, leading away from the bed was splotched ink, it all came together to form a small trail leading to-

Words.

Messily drawn, were the words:

"Invisable".

With no hesitation, Françoise whipped around and shot a Stoney look at Klaus.

"Go get the headmaster, password is 'Nigrum".

Klaus darted out the room, shocked out of his wits, stuttering under his breath.

"W-why would they e-even only put a single bed in a dorm?"

Closing his eyes and tightening his silver ponytail, he briskly set off.

* * *

 **So yeah hi again~ (A/N part 2)**

 ***Note: 2p Prussia is smol bean and needs to be protected (Klaus beilschmidt)**

 **-58987 points to whoever got the hint in this chapter...**

 **-Yup Nyo!France at it again with the head of ravenclaw-ness**

 **-Wow I just love England and France bickering.**

 **-Oki I will stop with the dash-es now :P**

 **Review replies:**

 _CiaoFromItaly: Indeed deaging madness. Who you ask? :P~ It will all be revealed at a point in the choo-choo train of confusing yet satisfying plot. (hello again btw :)_

 _SilentAtendance: Russia the little bullied smol bean~ I guess in this fic he uses it a little early, or for some-reason still knows about his aura from his transformation. Eh, that shall be up to you to decide. Thank you for your input, friend!_

 _Pure Czech Girl: Ahhhhhhhhh another sweet sweet review from you~ Thankyou! hehe, no worries, read at your own pace!_

 ** _Another thank-you to all who has reviewed, And especially to all who are still reading this fic! I realllllly apreaciate it! :DD_**

 ** _Keep an eye out for my future chapters, won't-cha? :3_**

 ** _(btw I live off these reviews so yeah, your time would not be wasted in submitting a little feedback!)_**

 **See you! (hopefully sooner than this time)**

 **:D**

 **-Tree Wiz, out!**


End file.
